


Aposentadoria supostamente significa não lutar mais

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Banter, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Old Married Couple, Retirement
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Dorian e Bull são capturados por bandidos e precisam lutar para escapar. De algum jeito, eles seguem se encontrando nessas situações na sua aposentadoria, mas pode ser sua própria culpa.





	Aposentadoria supostamente significa não lutar mais

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Retirement supposedly means no more fighting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037898) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Dorian lutou contra suas amarras. Alguém poderia pensar que depois de todos esses anos--décadas? Oh, ele estava ficando velho--com Bull ele estaria acostumado a ser amarrado, mas é claro que esses bandidos não podiam nem ter a decência de comprar uma corda de qualidade.

“Como eu deixei você me convencer a fazer isso?” Dorian disse, suspirando de um jeito profundamente dramático.

“Oh, é assim que estamos brincando agora?” Bull perguntou, mal escondendo uma risada.

“Não tenho ideia do que você está falando. Eu estava perfeitamente contente em aproveitar uma taça de vinho de qualidade quando você decidiu que deveríamos ir atrás desse grupo de malfeitores. Isso é claramente culpa sua.” O tom falsamente ofendido traía o quanto ele estava se divertindo.

“Certo, e eu ‘decidindo’ acabar com a raça deles não teve nada a ver com aquele seu discurso?”

“Não me lembro de nenhum discurso.”

“‘Oh, Amatus, você ouviu? Outra fazenda perto daqui foi incendiada. Nós não podemos simplesmente permitir que isso continue! Nós deveríamos fazer alguma coisa sobre isso,’” Bull disse, tentando atingir um tom dramático de modo zombeiro e mal conseguindo, era difícil ser mais dramático do que Dorian.

“Tudo bem, eu posso ter dito alguma coisa desse tipo, mas foi você que disse que nós poderíamos facilmente derrotar vinte homens.”

“Bem, ainda podemos, se você parar de brincar com as cordas e nos libertar. Você está enferrujado, você costumava ser capaz de sair delas rapidinho,” ele brincou.

“Oh, você quer dizer, essas coisinhas?” Dorian perguntou, se levantando e sacudindo as cordas na frente do rosto de Bull. “Eu desfiz elas faz cinco minutos, mas não podia perder a oportunidade de ver você tentar se explicar.”

Dessa vez, Bull não conseguiu evitar uma risada. “Você me pegou, kadan. Agora, pode me fazer o favor de me soltar também? Não é tão fácil para aqueles de nós que não tem todos os dez dedos.”

Dorian sorriu, sentando no colo de Bull e passando os braços pelas suas costas. “Vou ver o que posso fazer sobre isso, se não estiver muito _enferrujado_ , quer dizer.”

“Você tem certeza de que esse é o melhor jeito de fazer isso?” ele disse contra o ouvido de Dorian.

Dorian ergueu uma sobrancelha sugestivamente. “Podia tentar usar meus dentes, mas não seria tão rápido.”

Dorian teria pensado sobre como, talvez, estivesse passando tempo demais com Bull e tendo ele como uma influência ruim, mas ele parou de pensar desse jeito há muito tempo. Não havia nada como passar a primeira metade do casamento deles em países separados para fazer ele apreciar tudo sobre Bull, até o humor sujo que Dorian tinha pego.

“Guarda essa ideia para quando a gente voltar para casa. Acho que temos uma fita que é fina o bastante para você mastigar, isso seria sexy.”

Dorian o libertou, e então se levantou, oferecendo uma mão para Bull se levantar, já tão ciente dos problemas no joelho de Bull que era como se o ferimento fosse no seu próprio corpo. “Se eu não te conhecesse melhor, poderia suspeitar que você achasse que lutar contra bandidos contava como preliminar.”

“E já que você me conhece melhor?”

“Eu sei disso com certeza. Agora, eles estão com meu cajado e a sua espada. Como você sugere que saiamos desse armazém?”

“Bem, eu lembro de um jeito de fazer sua magia sair do controle e tacar fogo nas coisas sem um cajado…” Bull disse, e piscou.

“Eu odeio que consigo saber quando você está piscando, espero que você saiba disso.” O que é claro significava que ele adorava como aprendeu a ler o corpo de Bull ao longo dos anos, mesmo que às vezes ainda tivesse surpresas. “E por mais que eu goste dessa ideia, não temos esse tipo de tempo antes de nossos captores decidirem vir nos verificar.” Prevendo o que Bull ia dizer, ele continuou, “E não, não acho que dar um show para eles é uma boa ideia.”

“Que tal aqueles anéis mágicos que você adora tanto?”

Dorian decidiu não corrigir ele sobre os ‘anéis mágicos’ dessa vez, ao invés disso erguendo suas mãos. “Eles também pegaram eles. Eu suponho que você possa quebrar a porta?”

“Não tão rápido, se eu fizer isso vou sentir meu ombro o inverno inteiro.” Bull botou a mão dentro das calças e tirou um anel com uma pedra grande, similar aos outros que Dorian tinha.

“De onde você conseguiu isso?”

“Sua escrivaninha, é um dos mais antigos que você não estava mais usando. Eu sempre gosto de carregar um ou dois caso você precise deles.”

“Sim, eu me lembro. Você comprou esse para mim na viagem do nosso décimo aniversário de casamento, nunca poderia esquecer a péssima escolha de dawnstone ao invés de ouro. Quis dizer, de onde você acabou de tirar isso agora,” Dorian disse, gesticulando na direção geral das calças de Bull, que não tinham bolsos.

Bull deu de ombros. “Nenhum lugar que você não tenha tocado antes.”

“Tudo bem, me dá o anel,” Dorian disse, estendendo a palma como se esperasse que Bull o atirasse para ele.

Ao invés disso, Bull colocou o anel no seu dedo como uma aliança, sempre um cavalheiro.

“Eu vi onde eles deixaram nossas armas. Você explode a porta, eu pego o cajado e atiro para você.”

“Tudo bem, mas essa é nossa última vez fazendo isso. Você sabe que aposentadoria supostamente significa que vamos parar de nos meter em lutas, não sabe?”

“Você não disse isso nas últimas vinte vezes que nos meteu em lutas?”

“É claro que não! Foi você que nos meteu em algumas delas.”

Bull riu, ele não trocaria essas discussões por nada do mundo. “O que quer que você diga, kadan.”

“Aquele trabalho com Krem? Aqueles nobres assassinos? O _dragão_? Todos foram culpa sua.”

“E eu podia listar as lutas em que você nos meteu, mas ainda espero voltar para casa a tempo de cozinhar.”

“Muito bem.” Dorian ergueu uma bola de fogo, pronto para atacar, um sorriso maroto nos lábios. “Devemos?”

Bull se preparou para correr. “Pronto quando você estiver.”


End file.
